Back pain can be caused by either one or a combination of the following: a loss of disc height, compression of nerve roots, degenerative disc disease, spondylolisthesis, and other causes. The current standard of treatment for people suffering from severe back pain requiring surgical intervention due to different types of pathology is by intervertebral fusion. Intervertebral fusion is achieved by fusing two adjacent vertebral bodies together by removing the affected disc and inserting a suitably sized implant into the disc space that allows for bone to grow between the two vertebral bodies bridging the gap left by the disc removal.
Known intervertebral fusion procedures typically involve the steps of removing a portion or all of the affected disc material, spreading apart adjacent vertebrae with a distractor, and inserting an implant into the space previously occupied by the removed disc material. This procedure can be done either from the front of the patient (anterior interbody fusion) or from the back (posterior interbody fusion). If done from the front, it is important to reduce the size of the distractor so that the procedure is as minimally invasive as possible and thus minimally interferes with and traumatizes the organs and vasculature between the vertebral region being treated and the insertion point. Posterior fusion can utilize larger implants and tools since the insertion space is more accomodating.
Current implants used for interbody fusion include allograft rings/dowels and cages such as threaded cages. However, the technique for the insertion of these implants generally does not achieve distraction because of their height limitations, thus making it difficult to restore the natural disc height. The force necessary to insert these implants (such as by drilling and tapping) may cause damage to the vertebrae or vertebral endplates at the insertion site. Moreover, allograft products and cages made out of other brittle materials (e.g., carbon fiber and ceramics) may break during insertion, particularly when distraction is not used and external force is necessary to insert the implant. Threaded cages on the other hand do not restore lordosis, and do not allow for atraumatic distraction to restore disc height. Thus, there remains a need for improvements in this area.